


One Day, Ten Years Later

by phoenixjustice



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 1059/1027, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In having everything he had ever desired, as hard to believe as it was, he had grown much too complacent, and because of that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day, Ten Years Later

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

He often wondered, in the days after, what he should do, no, what he  
could he /possibly /do now. How could he go on after that? He had  
failed; as a right hand man /and /a person. He had left down the person  
who meant most in his world.

"Tenth...tenth...T-Tsuna...god, I know I don't deserve any forgiveness,  
but I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I know I failed you. I let myself get  
blinded by everything around me. If I had watched more carefully, had  
gotten there faster. You wouldn't have..."

He couldn't say it out loud, even now, as if he did, then it would be  
well-and-truly final and he would never see the Tenth's face, see those  
eyes light up, be worthy enough to see those lips form those smiles; in  
those touches he hadn't ever truly expected to be able to have, in the  
kisses where he would be left breathless, the unworthiness of being to  
touch and take, and more.

And most importantly, to love.

He loved the man, Tsunayoshi Sawada, the tenth, his everything. Nothing  
had ever, or would ever compare; that day they met...nothing had ever  
been the same. In having everything he had ever desired, as hard to  
believe as it was, he had grown much too complacent, and because of  
that...because of his shortcomings and failures...he had let the tenth  
down. And he had...

"You're gone," he whispered brokenly. He had thought about ending it all  
when he knew that Tsuna was gone, but realized that that would be too  
easy; he should suffer for failing the Tenth. "You're gone."

He didn't realize that tears streamed down his face onto his suit  
jacket; his arms lay atop the coffin of Vongola Decimo, clinging to it  
desperately, as if it were a lifeline. The last tangible thing to  
connect it to the person he loved most.

"I know you can't forgive me, but I'm so sorry. And I'll...see to the  
fall of Millefiore no matter what."

Broken in his grief, burdened by sorrow and destiny, Gokudera did not  
even notice the rustling of leaves in the background, nor the shadow of  
a person looming behind him. A set of eyes blink in confusion for a few  
moments before looking at the man in front.

"G-Gokudera-kun??"

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

A/N: 5927 CAN be surprisingly angsty lol. I have absolutely fallen in  
love with the KHR! manga, the anime, and of the fandom in general. I  
have NEVER seen a fandom that not only has many great pairings, but one  
which in ALL the pairings make sense and can work; you can pair pretty  
much anyone and make it work and each pairing is AWESOME. It is an  
amazing fandom and I am very honored to be apart of it. (And in case  
anyone is wondering, I'm liking pretty much every pairing I've come  
across, but at the moment I'm reading 5927, S80, D18 the most ^.^, but I  
would like to find more X27, and read more 5148, 10051, 5980, 6996,  
6918, and others--like I said, I noticed a lot of great, great pairings.  
There is so many too choose from! =D)


End file.
